Metal Sonic
Info Metal Sonic is the evil robotic counterpart of Sonic the Hedgehog, created by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. As well as resembling Sonic, he can also perform many of Sonic's moves, including his Homing Attack. Metal Sonic is always on the dark side throughout the series, with Sonic Rivals 2 being the only game where he takes a protagonistic role as a playable character. He is noteworthy for being the second most recurring villain in the series, only below Dr. Eggman himself. Appearance It is dark blue and has the same appearance and the same size of Sonic . It has the outline of her black eyes and her eyes are red. The fingers of his hands seem claws. In his opening wearing a yellow belly and her shoes are red with white. Back has a propeller to move faster and even flying. History Sonic CD Metal Sonic's debut was in Sonic CD for the Sega CD console. In this game, he is under the control of Doctor Robotnik and is sent back in time to change the past so that Robotnik can rule the future. Later, he kidnaps Amy Rose, who had been following Sonic. At Stardust Speedway Zone, he challenges Sonic to a race rather than a traditional boss battle, with Robotnik on their trail and chasing Sonic with a death laser. Periodically, he uses one of two moves - if Sonic is ahead of him, he will explosively accelerate with the V. Max Overdrive Attack, which will make him go four times as fast temporarily and attempt to blast through Sonic. If Sonic is behind him, he'll instead use the Ring Spark Field (Black Shield), which is an electric attack that has a wider range but requires him to decelerate. If Sonic does not reach the goal in time, the door will close as the scientist shoots Sonic with the death laser, resulting in the loss of one life, while the robotic duplicate looks on and mockingly mimics Sonic's smug finger wave. If Sonic succeeds, the door will close in front of Metal Sonic - which causes him to crash and fall off the platform. Robotnik retreats, allowing Sonic to finally rescue Amy and proceed to the last zone. In the Japanese manual, it was claimed that he had all the abilities of the original Sonic and more, but in the game he does not demonstrate this. Sonic Triple Trouble Metal Sonic appears as a surprise boss Sonic or Tails must face in Sonic Triple Trouble. Unlike Sonic CD, it is not a race; it is an actual battle, though Metal Sonic uses his flight and evasion to attack. After being defeated, he wanders off and isn't seen for the rest of the game. Knuckles' Chaotix Metal Sonic's next major appearance was in Knuckles' Chaotix, where Dr. Robotnik attempts to absorb the Chaos Rings' powers to wreak havoc in the Newtrogic High Zone. Once again, he has an unorthodox boss battle in which the goal is to stop his machine so it lands on a "damage" mark. After being defeated by the Chaotix, he is seen leaving with Robotnik. This occasion also featured his first supposed power up; a massive, red version of himself called Metal Sonic Kai appears right afterwards. In the bad ending, this monstrosity destroys the island. Sonic the Fighters Metal Sonic appears as the penultimate boss character in Sonic the Fighters. In this appearance, he demonstrates not only a powerful laser-type move that emits from the hole in his body, but also borrows certain moves from other playable characters (possibly the first signs of his ability to copy his foes). Another version, called Mecha Sonic Model No.29 (AKA "Rocket Metal"), appears in the intro. Sonic R Metal Sonic is an unlockable, playable character in Sonic R. To unlock him, the player must find the Sonic Tokens in the Resort Island course, finish the race in at least 3rd place, and then beat him in a one-on-one race against him. Here, the chrome copy plays like an alternate version of Sonic, being faster and slightly harder to steer, but is not quite as fast as Super Sonic. Unlike Sonic, he can't double jump, but thanks to his boosters, can run across water for a short time, which the normal Sonic is incapable of doing. Sonic Heroes Metal Sonic= Metal Sonic in Sonic Heroes. |-| Neo Metal Sonic= Neo Metal Sonic in Sonic Heroes. Metal Sonic appeared as the true antagonist in Sonic Heroes. After betraying Dr. Eggman and assuming his identity as a disguise, he copies the physical data (and/or abilities) of Sonic, Shadow, Froggy, and Chocola to assume his ultimate form, Metal Madness, and later Metal Overlord. This not only increased Metal Sonic's power, but gave him shape-shifting abilities and a new look (a cape, sharp tipped shoes, and longer spines on his head), dubbed Neo Metal Sonic. He manages to achieve this through the use of Chocola, due to the Chao having a connection to Chaos, the destructive water god from Sonic Adventure, and Froggy, who periodically had Chaos' tail in Sonic Adventure. In his Metal Overlord form, he transforms into a mechanical dragon-like entity, with one eye over the other, strangely. After he is defeated by Team Super Sonic in his Metal Overlord form, he reverts to his original form. Sonic then challenges Metal Sonic to a future rematch and races away. Metal Sonic then passes out cold; he is last seen being lifted off the ground by Omega, who exchanges a glance with Shadow. What they both have in mind for the metallic hedgehog is never told. At some point, Eggman re-obtains him and reprograms him to be obedient. Strangely, Metal Sonic did not appear in the following game, Shadow the Hedgehog, and was not even mentioned in it, despite the game being a direct continuation. Sonic Rival series Sonic Rivals Metal Sonic appears seemingly reprogrammed by Eggman Nega to serve him and stop Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver from stopping him in return in Sonic Rivals. Metal Sonic is also playable and can be unlocked by either completing story mode with every character, or by collecting the Metal Madness, Metal Overlord, and Neo Metal Sonic cards. Metal Sonic's signature move is called "Copy Cat" where he uses his opponent's signature move. He also defends Eggman Nega's Flagship. Sonic Rivals 2 Metal Sonic returns in Sonic Rivals 2, this time he is playable from the start. Reprogrammed by Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic appears as a mindless servant, unable to talk (save for various mechanical noises); however, Eggman can talk through Metal via a communicator. Despite not being able to talk, Metal can still hear and follow orders. Metal is sent out by Eggman and teams up with Shadow to stop Eggman Nega from releasing the Ifrit, a destructive monster from an alternate dimension. The cutscenes involving him occasionally glimpse into his thought process, showing he's capable of prioritizing goals. During the game, it is revealed that Eggman placed a Chaos Emerald in Metal Sonic (to hide it from Nega and possibly add extra power to the robot). Eggman Nega also makes his own version of Metal Sonic; Metal Sonic 3.0. After the teams defeated the Ifrit, everyone escaped through the portal except Shadow, Metal Sonic, Eggman Nega and presumably Metal Sonic 3.0. However, Metal Sonic scratches open his chasis, revealing a Chaos Emerald inside. Shadow then used the Chaos Emerald to warp both himself and Metal Sonic out of the Ifrit's dimension with Chaos Control, leaving Eggman Nega trapped inside. This is the only game where he plays a heroic role. However, this is because he is working for Eggman, who at the time considers Eggman Nega and the Ifrit a bigger threat to him than Sonic, and likely returns to his evil ways when Eggman does. Sonic Free Riders Metal Sonic is a playable character and the mastermind of Story Mode in Sonic Free Riders. He disguised himself as a robot named E-10000B and joined Shadow and Rouge as a Team Dark member tricking them into believing he wanted to help them win the Grand Prix while he actually wanted to copy the other teams' abilities. Eventually, he reveals himself (much to Eggman's surprise, who didn't know Metal Sonic had betrayed him once more) and challenged Sonic to a race to prove he is stronger than him. Sonic manages to beat Metal Sonic, who in turn runs away, probably planning up his next scheme since he is now free of Eggman's control. Sonic Generations Metal Sonic appears as the first rival boss in Sonic Generations, sporting his classic design. Classic Sonic finds him in the Hub World as the robot challenges him to a race for the purple Chaos Emerald. The boss fight is very different, as Eggman isn't chasing the two and Metal Sonic destroys the road before the boss fight. They race in Stardust Speedway, just like they did back in Sonic CD. He regains the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack to gain bursts of speed and the chance to attack his non-mechanical namesake, as well as blasting through the streetlamps on either side of the road for them to land on Sonic. After these attempts, he slows down as he has put too much power into his attacks and short-circuits, needing a moment to recharge, giving Sonic the chance to strike him onto the road. After a certain number of hits, Sonic finishes Metal Sonic off by kicking him at the sky (or a tunnel depending on where you are) with the robotic doppelganger creating a fantastic explosion. Unlike the two other rival bosses who come to root Sonic on when he is facing Time Eater, Classic Metal Sonic does not appear. For the 3DS version of Sonic Generations, Classic Metal Sonic is the boss battle of Casino Night. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Metal Sonic appears in Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II as one of the main villains, the other being Dr. Eggman. He is first fought in White Park Zone, then in Sky Fortress Zone, and finally twice during the first act of Death Egg mk.II Zone. He is also the only playable character in the additional episode to Sonic the Hedgehog 4, named Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal, which tells the story about Metal Sonic's return after the events of Sonic CD. It is revealed that after the events of Sonic CD, Metal Sonic was left on Little Planet severely damaged for at least one year. Dr. Eggman restored his functionality and sent him to Mad Gear Zone to repair him. Once fully repaired, Metal Sonic intended to get his revenge on Sonic for his humiliating defeat. He travelled to Lost Labyrinth Zone and found a gemstone, which Dr. Eggman was looking for, and its mystic energies made Metal Sonic more powerful than ever. With his new power absorbed, Metal Sonic barraged out of the ruin and journeyed through Casino Street Zone in pursuit of Sonic. He would later arrive at Splash Hill Zone, only to find Tails' Rocket on the ground and Sonic flying off on the Tornado at the end of the Zone. Metal Sonic electrifies himself to scare off the animals that were liberated from a nearby Capsule that Sonic opened previously, and steals the rocket to give chase, marking his return in Episode II. Metal Sonic confronts Sonic and Tails for the first time since his return in the White Park Zone, riding in on Tails' Rocket before abandoning it. Despite being equipped with the newfound deadly energy, he is defeated. Metal Sonic would battle the duo once again in his own aircraft, the Metal Carrier, in Sky Fortress Zone. He attacks the heroes from the background as they ride the Tornado in Act 1, before confronting them head-on in the boss stage. After being defeated a second time, he flees toward the Death Egg mk.II Zone, where Dr. Eggman assists him as he fights Sonic and Tails for a final time. Losing the battle, Metal Sonic would challenge his organic counterpart to another race later on in the stage, but Sonic would inevitably beat him to the finish line, causing him to crash into the electricfied door that closes behind the winner, and fall to his defeat. It is unknown what becomes of him, although it is presumed that Eggman eventually salvaged him and began the process of restoring him in a stasis tube, as seen in Sonic Adventure. Personality Despite being built to match Sonic the Hedgehog in all aspects, Metal Sonic is vastly different from his organic counterpart in terms of personality. Rather than fun-loving, cool, and carefree, Metal Sonic is a violent, aggressive, cold-hearted, and calculating killing machine with a large superiority complex. While he is meant to be another of Dr. Eggman's mindless robot slaves, Metal Sonic also possesses an AI that allows him to make choices on his own, granting the robot sentience (though he is still restricted by his programming). This trait, however, has Metal Sonic only used to fuel his dark desires to carry out his goals of destruction and domination, and allowed his programming more than once to evolve beyond what had been intended. At most times, Metal Sonic is the quiet, emotionless and obedient robotic servant of Dr. Eggman, who follows the doctor's orders without question, like most of the doctor's other creations. However, while Metal Sonic at most times appears and acts as an machine devoided of emotions, he in truth carries a deep evil inside him, making him one of Sonic's most threatening foes. When facing a foe, Metal Sonic is at most times never the one to talk or rant, and instead remains quiet (only giving off beeps and buzzing) and coldly serious, making him a silent killer in every aspect of the word. Metal Sonic's most dominating trait is his absolute hatred and obsession with his counterpart, Sonic the Hedgehog. Being programmed with the sole purpose and motive of both matching and surpassing Sonic and the ultimate goal of defeating the hedgehog for good, Metal Sonic is completely obsessed with the belief that he is superior to Sonic in every way. As a result, Metal Sonic's greatest desire above all else is proving to the real Sonic that he is better than him, should it be in fighting or just racing, and eventually to defeat Sonic once and for all, since it is for this reason that he was created. When it comes to facing Sonic, Metal Sonic is single-minded in his determination to defeat Sonic, to the point of obsession; nothing else seems to matter to him except proving himself the better of the two. Though Metal Sonic has been known to claim that he has other motives to his actions, as seen in Sonic Heroes where he desired world domination, it can all be traced back to his wish of proving himself superior to Sonic, and, by extension, all others. As hinted in Sonic Generations, even when newly created, Metal Sonic displayed a fierce desire to defeat Sonic, no matter how much he was going to fail. As Metal Sonic continued to fail in his efforts to defeat Sonic, Metal Sonic's desire to defeat Sonic eventually evolved into a burning hatred for his organic doppelganger, which only made him more determined to beat Sonic, eventually even if it meant going against his creator's orders. As an example, after being beaten by Sonic on Little Planet and returning to Earth about a year later in Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II, Metal Sonic had developed a lethal grudge against Sonic and sought to settle the score, and presumably went out on his own onboard the Death Egg Mark II to challenge Sonic to a rematch. With each defeat, however, Metal Sonic's hatred for Sonic grew larger and larger, eventually spiraling out of control. For a long time, Metal Sonic acted more or less as Dr. Eggman's emotionless slave. In Sonic Heroes, however, Metal Sonic's hatred and desire to beat Sonic reached its peak, allowing the robotic hedgehog to grow beyond his original programming and to gain full self-awareness and sentience. It was at this point that Metal Sonic revealed his true colors, showing himself as a ruthless, controlling, arrogant, and cunning rogue with no regard for others. Also at this point, Metal Sonic's wish to prove himself superior to Sonic and everyone else, led to Metal Sonic gaining an insatiable lust for power and a desire to conquer the world and establish a robot kingdom, with him as its ruler. To this end, Metal Sonic usurped control of the Eggman Empire from his creator and imprisoned him, putting himself in charge of Dr. Eggman's forces to conquer the world. These actions, however, merely served as a front for Metal Sonic's original purpose, which was to gain the power needed so that he could finally defeat Sonic. Shortly after his defeat in Sonic Heroes, however, Metal Sonic was stripped of his independence through the erasing of his corrupt programming by the Doctor himself; resulting in the return of Metal Sonic's former self. Despite this, Metal Sonic's independence has resurfaced in Sonic Free Riders when he went inside Team Dark's new robot Power Member E-10000B, without even Dr. Eggman knowing it and stealing the doctor's data to beat Sonic in Extreme Gear. This could indicate that as long as Metal Sonic's goal is to defeat Sonic, his independence will continue to resurface. Following Metal Sonic's acquiring of full self-independence in Sonic Heroes, the robot himself descended into madness as his hatred for the real Sonic and superiority complex drove him insane and twisting his rational mind. Eventually, Metal Sonic began to believe that he was the real Sonic and that the original Sonic was his copy. This suggests that Metal Sonic's obsession with the real Sonic, and the belief that he is better than him, had made him think that since he is supposed to be the superior Sonic, it makes him the real Sonic. It can also be thought, however, that Metal Sonic thinks that even though he was created, he believes he's the real Sonic. It is unknown whether he has maintained this part of his personality after the erasure of his self-independence. Despite his many defeats and having his belief that he is superior to Sonic shaken, Metal Sonic has never shown any signs of giving up on his goals and will always pursue them with relentless determination. He will take any means necessary, no matter what defeats or setbacks he has to endure. This means that as long as Metal Sonic's ultimate goal is to defeat the real Sonic, Metal Sonic will always come back to face Sonic and his friends, and he will not rest until he has carried out his purpose of destroying Sonic forever, and proving himself the superior of the two of them once and for all. Special Equipment Outer Armor Strength Enhanced Navy Blue Metal Tektite. Main Computer Artificial Intelligence ROBOTNIK Custom Chip. Internal CPU has a conversation system capable of high mathematical logic enactment. At the slightest sign of danger, the neuron connections simultaneously inform each section of the body to correspond. In short, this allows him to react quickly to certain situations. Sub Computer The power control system is governed by the Neo Super FX DSP Chip (which has a 5 link system connecting to each section of the body). The TV picture imaging compensation unit is the Next Risk Chip Series 3 Model (each eye has an 8 link system utilizing RGB imaging). Main Engine 255 cc, 4 Valve Organ Fusion Engine Maximum Output: 55ps/6800rpm Maximum Torque: 7.54 kg-m/4000rpm Secondary Engine Tesla Power Coil, which produces electricity by means of electromagnetic induction Maximum Output: 256kW Note: In Sonic Rivals 2, Metal Sonic is discovered to have a Chaos Emerald stored it inside himself, either for use as a secondary power supply, or as a hiding place to keep it from being discovered. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Being made as a robotic clone of Sonic that could match and even surpass Sonic in all aspects, Metal Sonic possesses nearly all of the same physical abilities that Sonic have, but on an even higher levels. Traits that Metal Sonic shares with Sonic includes his physical strength which is great enough to tear metal apart, his lightning fast reflexes and agility that allows him to react to threats coming in at supersonic speed, and his super speed. By utilizing an advanced jet engine on his back, Metal Sonic can match and even exceed Sonic's running speed in an instant, allowing the robot to move at speeds surpassing at least Mach 1. By overloading his circuits, Metal Sonic can achieve four times the accelerating speed of Sonic, allowing him to reach speed reaching that of Mach 5, though he cannot sustain it for long or risk his own destruction. In addition to Sonic's abilities, Metal Sonic has numerous other capabilities unique to himself, which includes firing laser blasts from the aperture in his abdomen, and generating powerful energy surges from his body. Also, by utilizing his jet engine in the right manner, Metal Sonic can achieve rocket propelled flight, allowing him to move through midair. In Sonic Heroes, Metal Sonic also demonstrated the ability to shapeshift, which allows him to change his appearance and body structure. When shapeshifting, Metal Sonic can perfectly imitate the physical form and voice of even organic creatures, such as when he posed as Sonic when he kidnapped Froggy and Chocola. Out of all his abilities, Metal Sonic's arguably most powerful and impressive skill is his ability to replicate the abilities, powers and traits of others, similar to the Gizoid androids. By scanning and copying the life data on others, be it either robots or organic creatures, Metal Sonic is capable of immediately and flawlessly copying and mimicking other people's combat techniques, fighting moves and even the superhuman abilties unique to specific individuals, such as Chaos Powers, super strength, invisibility etc., essentially making his abilities unlimited. Techniques and Moves Besides sharing many of Sonic's abilities, Metal Sonic can also utilize several of Sonic's signature techniques and moves, such as the Spin Attack where Metal Sonic curls up and spins into a spiky ball when in motion that can damage, destroy, mow down, or burrow through several obstacles or foes. Other moves include the Homing Attack, where Metal Sonic jumps and home in on an enemy to get over large gaps he cannot normally reach, the Spin Jump, where he curls into a ball to attack opponent by landing on them, and the Spin Dash, where he shoot himself forward as an acceleration roll at high speeds to break barriers or mow down enemies, albeit in a far more deadly circular saw motion. Excluding, Sonic's techniques, Metal Sonic also possesses powerful techniques exclusive to himself, though they tend to have undesirable drawbacks. His V. Maximum Overdrive Attack allows him to accelerate to his maximum speed while reportedly penetrate any substance caught in his path, though it cannot be sustained for extended periods of time because its unfavorable cost performance could potential destroy Metal Sonic himself. He can also use an area-of-effect attack called the Ring Spark Field, where he unleashes a electrical field that can burn through thick metal, though the attack requires so much of his energy that his mobility decreases. To defend himself, Metal Sonic can perform the Black Shield, an energy field that protects him from any harm. When copying opponents' data, Metal Sonic can use his Copycat technique to instantly replicate and execute the signature attack of his opponents perfectly. Transformations Metal Sonic Kai :"To see more, click here. With the power of the corrupted Chaos Rings, the Dark Rings, Metal Sonic can transform into Metal Sonic Kai as seen in Knuckles' Chaotix. This transformation turns Metal Sonic into a gigantic, slightly elongated, red version of himself, while granting him increased strength and power. This is Metal Sonic's first ever transformation. Neo Metal Sonic :"To see more, click here. Metal Sonic assumed the form of Neo Metal Sonic for the majority of Sonic Heroes, where he used it to disguise himself in order to copy the other teams' data. While most details of Metal Sonic's abilities while in this form remain unknown, it is shown that he is capable of shape-shifting and shooting powerful bolts of lightning from his hands. Videos Boss Breakdown Metal Sonic|A breakdown for Metal Sonic. Sonic 4 Episode 2 Metal Sonic Theme 10 Hours|Metal Sonic's theme in Sonic 4 for 10 hours. Category:Villans Category:No rights Category:Cameos Category:Genderless Category:Pages with Tabbers